


Illustrations for Quicksilver

by TheSeaVoices, Weconqueratdawn



Series: Quicksilver Art [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Cross-Generation Relationship, Face-Fucking, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Will Graham, Hair Braiding, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hannigram - Freeform, Kissing, Lace Panties, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Nipple Licking, Young Will Graham, bare legs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weconqueratdawn/pseuds/Weconqueratdawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 illustrations to accompany the story Quicksilver by WeConquerAtDawn</p>
<p>Also on my <a href="http://theseavoices.tumblr.com/post/143130126521/three-illustrations-for-a-collaborative-hannigram">tumblr</a></p>
<p>Will reference is entirely from The More Loving One (Kavanach QC episode) when he was 24 but looks like a teenager and is insanely beautiful.</p>
<p>figure ref from <a href="http://themalenudestock.deviantart.com/gallery/">Felix d'Eon</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Illustrations for Quicksilver

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Quicksilver](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601801) by [Weconqueratdawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weconqueratdawn/pseuds/Weconqueratdawn). 



 

 

 

[tumblr](http://theseavoices.tumblr.com/post/143130126521/three-illustrations-for-a-collaborative-hannigram)


End file.
